


tell me why you like me.

by bleedingwords



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingwords/pseuds/bleedingwords
Summary: "It shouldn’t have been a big deal. They’ve kissed each other on the cheek, the hand, foreheads, plenty of times. But something in the way that Cosima is kissing her now suggests something more. There’s intent behind each of her movements and her marks are precise, carefully chosen as if she knows the perfect combination to ruin Sarah entirely."orwine and family time make Sarah's tongue a bit too loose for her liking





	

 

It’s one hundred and ten percent Fe’s idea to have _another_ clone club dinner, as if it wasn’t already getting crowded enough in his little apartment. 

 

“Mind the beans!” He sings from across the room and Sarah rolls her eyes with a sigh.

 

“If you wanted them done, you should’ve looked after them yourself.” She eyes the burnt pile over Helena’s shoulder with a grimace. “They’re burnt.”

 

She turns away and stalks out of the kitchen area before Felix can unleash his rage at the both of them, but she can still hear his indignant squawking from the couch. She’s a bundle of nerves today. It’s not good to have them all gathering in one place where anyone could barge in and hurt them all, yet Sarah doesn’t have the heart to shut the idea down either. For god’s sake, they all needed it. 

 

“Mommy, when’s auntie Allison coming?” 

 

Sarah works out the tension in her jaw at the sight of her daughter and plops down next to her. “Soon, babe. She’s making some really tasty dessert, alright?”

 

Kira glances back down at her drawing before picking up a brand new Crayon from the ground. “I know. She said she was gonna make cupcakes.”

 

Sarah shoots her a lopsided smile and reaches out to run her hand fondly through the soft brown hair on Kira’s head. It was getting long now. Time for a cut. It’s been some months since they got back from the island and though they weren’t exactly safe, the need to move around from safe house to safe house was gone. Kira’s been able to stay in one place and despite never complaining about traveling, Sarah can see the benefits of the stability in the healthy tint in her hair and the rosy glow of her cheeks. 

 

“Uncle Tony’s coming.” Kira says abruptly, breaking her out of her thoughts. Sarah’s quit trying to figure out how she knows these things. Most of the time Kira’s right anyways.

 

“Oh yeah? Did he tell you that?”

 

“No.” Kira giggles. “But he is.”

 

“Okay, Monkey.” She smiles, tapping her daughter on the nose. “Glad he is. Your uncle Felix is just about ready to chew auntie Helena’s head off with his grumpy temper, yeah?”

 

Kira giggles again.

 

“Ay, my wot?” Felix shouts at them through a mouthful of cheese. “Don’t think I can’t hear you, Sarah!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. How’s the beans, Chef Fe?” Sarah stands again, leaving Kira to her art. 

 

“They’re fine, no thanks to you or Helena might I add.” He declares, rushing back over to slice the block of cheese sitting on the cutting board. 

 

“Taste better this way, brother sestra.” Helena mutters, scooping up a spoonful of burnt beans and popping it into her mouth.

 

“Bloody Jesus! Sarah would you make yourself useful with the stove? I have to take care of the cheese and keep and eye on the soup and Helena cannot operate that stove!” Felix is borderline panicking so Sarah acquiesces. 

 

“Alright, alright.” But the metal door vibrates just as she takes her first step towards the stove. Someone is requesting entrance and Felix curses loud enough for Sarah to shoot him a glare.

 

“Mind Kira,” she growls out at Felix as she makes her way to the door. She swings it open impatiently and without a thought as to who might be on the other side, so when she’s faced with a red coat, new glasses, and a lot of dreads, Sarah is entirely unprepared. 

 

She blinks once. “Cosima.”

 

And a huge grin spreads over the other clone’s face. “Fancy seeing you here, Sarah.” She teases.

 

Sarah can only watch as Cosima swings past her casually and drops the bags in her hands on the floor before spinning around and pulling Sarah into a hug.

 

“Missed you.” She mumbles, burying her face into Sarah’s neck and nosing the sensitive skin there. Sarah’s arms automatically wrap around her without second thought and she feels Cosima sag into her. “It’s been so long.”

 

Her husky voice hits her all at once and suddenly, Sarah’s throat feels tight. Something in her chest flutters pleasantly at the gentle touch of her other. She hums in agreement. They’ve been hugging for far longer than what’s appropriate, but Sarah feels far too comfortable to pull away and Cosima doesn’t seem to be making any move in that direction either. Sarah enjoys the feeling of the clone’s body pressed against her own, the gentle softness that differentiated them despite their identical DNA. 

 

“You’re early.” She says quietly, tilting her mouth towards Cosima’s ear and letting her breath blow lightly past. When Cosima just shivers, Sarah frowns and pulls away. “Are you cold?”

 

She watches the ripples in Cosima’s throat as she swallows. “No.” There’s a faint flush on her cheeks that drives Sarah crazy for a moment before she remembers that Cosima’s better, getting better. 

 

“Just excited to cook with y’all.” She says after a minute and shoots Sarah another toothy smile. “How’s that going by the way?”

 

Sarah scoffs. As if she didn’t already know the answer. “Don’t bother. M’ not sure we can salvage what’s left in that kitchen even with your help this time.”

 

Cosima throws her head back laughing and Sarah’s stomach flutters pleasantly. 

 

“Don’t listen to her. We’ve got the sauce done already, and the lasagna layered. Just need to put it in the oven and get the egg wash ready for the meat cakes. You might need to redo the whole bean situation though, ‘cos I’m really not sure how that works.” Felix’s voice drifts through loft.

 

Cosima looks at Sarah pleasantly and points her thumbs towards the kitchen in that dorky way that she knows Sarah loves. “Duty calls.”

 

Sarah trails after her into the kitchen and watches as she fixes each situation one by one. The door clatters twice more, one signaling the arrival of Mrs. S, who’s another huge help in the kitchen. (“Oh thank God! Sarah was being useless again and I had to take care of everything. It was downright awful!”) The other was Allison and Donnie, and the room became crowded all at once. Art swings by with a bottle of wine not long after and the food is laid out one by one on the table Felix had assembled the day before. Then Mika slips in as everyone is settled around the table, Kira on Sarah’s left and Cosima on her right. 

 

Sarah watches as, across from her, Felix’s throat bobs and his eyes flicker between the clock and the door a few times before announcing, “Alright. Who’d like to give toasts?”

 

Allison goes first obviously and she addresses the issue of her busy schedule and thanks everyone for being so supportive of her career. The table of explodes into applause and little murmurs of cheers. Helena’s already eating, but no one seems to mind. 

 

Next, Art is shoved into the spotlight and the table quiets enough for him to express his gratitude in finding a family among the clones after he became distanced with his own. “To Beth.” He ends, hoisting his glass up in the air and everyone follows, pretending not to notice the tears in his eyes and in Allison’s.

 

As the toasts go on, Sarah’s eyes meet Felix’s from across the table and she takes in the way that he’s running his fingers through his hair and shifting around restlessly. She reaches her foot under the table to brush against his calf, stopping the uncontrollable bobbing almost immediately. 

 

“It’s okay.” She whispers, purposefully letting her words be drowned out by Donnie’s powerful voice. “He’s going to come.”

 

Felix shoots her a grateful smile and relaxes, if only a tiny bit, into his chair. 

 

“Anyone else?” Donnie inquires, after he proudly sits down besides his wife. The table is silent for a moment and Sarah thinks that they can finally get to eat. She eyes the meat pies with such an intensity that she almost misses the moment when Cosima clears her throat and stands up beside her. 

 

Almost. It takes her by surprise, obviously. Cosima wasn’t a fan of giving speeches, or of being in the spotlight. But here she is, standing in front of them all with her fingers rubbing nervously together. 

 

“I don’t want to shock anyone, but I was sick a few months ago with a terminal illness from mutations in my genes.”

 

The table laughs quietly and Sarah shakes her head with a fond smile. 

 

“Well, I’m getting better, so… yay.” She sticks her hands out and wiggles her finger with her charming grin, and Sarah’s so happy for her that she has to drop her gaze to the table. She remembers too vividly the nights when she’d wake up to blood and coughing, pain and tears, plastic tubes and cold fingers. But now, with the cure, Cosima can finally put a stop to it all. She can _live._ It’s too overwhelming and she’s not used to feeling nearly this much.

 

Cosima’s voice breaks her out of her thinking. “But I guess this is more of a shoutout to someone who’s really important to me… and who I couldn’t have done this all without…”

 

Before she can register what’s happening, Cosima turns to her and looks her directly in the eye. “Sarah, I know we don’t always see eye to eye, but I will always love you and I’m eternally grateful for when you swept in and rescued my unworthy ass from the psycho Proclone. It was an admittedly dumb decision, coming after me when I was already,” her voice falters and Sarah watches with her heart in her throat as she forces herself past it, “dying.”

 

Everyone is dead silent. Cosima is so clearly struggling, whether it be with speaking in front of the crowd or dealing with the underlying emotions, and Sarah aches. “But I’m so glad that you did because I wasn’t ready to die.”

 

Her voice is shakier now, but she swallows thickly. _Strong one. Always so strong._ The tears in her eyes are shiny and new.

 

“So thank you for saving my life.” 

 

Everyone sighs and murmurs around her, but Sarah can’t tear her eyes off of Cosima. One of the only people that she’d sacrifice anything for, everything for. She clears her throat when she realizes that they’re all waiting for her response. 

 

“Um, yeah. And er- I would do it again.” She replies, voice thick with emotion. 

 

This time the whole table aww’s and Felix stands up with Cosima, a half smile on his lips. “To being a family!”

 

“Family!”

 

 

*

 

 

It’s a lot quieter now. Everyone’s left except for Kira, Ms. S, Felix, and Mika. And Cosima of course. Cosima who is feeding her a piece of Allison’s peach pie, curled up besides Sarah, the warm weight of her a welcome distraction from her thoughts of why Tony didn’t show up.

 

“Say ahhh.” Cosima says, biting her lip to hold back a laugh, waving her fork that’s loaded with delicious peach and syrup around in the air. Sarah glares at her.

 

“What am I, a five year-old?” But she opens her mouth anyways, enjoying the way that Cosima laughs and swipes a finger across her chin to take away the bit of juice that had escaped. 

 

“No more.” Sarah grumbles, clutching her stomach and rolling away. Cosima laughs and stands, finishing the pie herself. But Sarah looks back at her as she makes to walk away.

 

“Hey, I didn’t say leave.” 

 

“Wow, needy doesn’t suit you Sar.” The twinkle in her eyes is enough to make Sarah lightheaded, but maybe that’s just the wine. 

 

“Imma be back.” Cosima promises. “Have to get these into the sink.”

 

Sarah lies on the couch, too tired to move. Kira’s tucked safely into Felix’s bed and Mika is crouched protectively around her. Mrs. S is helping Felix with the dishes and for once… there’s not much for her to do. It’s a change and a welcome one. She thinks she might close her eyes and try to get a bit of sleep—

 

CRASH!

 

“COSIMA!”

 

Sarah’s on her feet in less than a second and in the kitchen in two seconds flat. 

 

“You bloody dropped by _favorite_ dish and it bloody well cost me a bloody fortune!” 

 

Cosima’s looking between Felix and the broken dish in shock and Felix is still spewing nonsense at her while Mrs. S rushes forwards to separate them. Sarah frowns in part due to Cosima’s shaken look, but also at Felix because this is entirely out of character and she’s more than sure that Tony’s absence was affecting him more than the others.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, Felix. Felix!”

 

She grabs him by the arm when he continues to glare at Cosima and spins him to face her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She growls, suddenly wide awake. The adrenaline is pumping through her veins screaming at her to defend and protect. She gets up close to her brother and eyes him menacingly.

 

“What do you mean what am I doing? She broke my dish and I _liked_ that one!” Felix hisses.

 

“Mommy?” 

 

Sarah’s eyes flicker over for a second, guilty at haven woken her, but in the background, Mika shushes her and Sarah spins back to Felix, twice as angry. “Calm your bloody balls down, Fe. It’s a dish, I’ll buy you another one, okay?”

 

“No. Not okay. Not okay at all. I’ve struggled all day to get the clone dinner set up while you’ve been lounging around, flirting with your _clone_ -”

 

And Sarah lunges forwards, but not before Mrs. S gets between them. “Alright that’s enough! Both of you! Felix, clean the ground before your sister cuts her feet trampling over that glass.”

 

Felix shoots Sarah another look, but she can tell by the tightness in his eyes that he’s already starting to feel guilty. _Good. Can’t let him take out his anger on all of us._

 

“Sarah, I’m going to take Kira home,” Mrs. S continues, eyeing the little girl in concern, and she lowers her voice. “I expect you to be _nice_ when I’m gone, understood?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sarah mutters, already glancing over at Felix in concern. It’s not like she planned on killing him or something, he’s her brother. 

 

“Cosima, dear…”

 

Sarah turns away as Mrs. S begins to fuss over Cosima, gliding up next to Felix. 

 

“What the hell was that?” She whispers quietly.

 

“What the hell was what?” Felix doesn’t spare her a glance, staring resolutely at the dishes in his hand and scrubbing a bit harder than necessary to clean them.

 

“Come on, Fe, don’t play dumb. You’re upset.”

 

The one ear that’s turned away picks up Cosima’s soft “I’m fine, I’m fine”s uttered at Mrs. S while they get ready to go.

 

“Yeah, the dinner turned out horribly. Helena almost spilled the entire batch of beans into our salad. Donnie couldn’t have had a worse—”

 

“No, don’t give me that bullshit. You’re angry because Tony didn’t show.”

 

They’re familiar enough for Sarah to pick up the slight tensing of his shoulders and the little downturn of his lips. The one ear (always) trained on Cosima hears her quiet goodbye to Kira and Sarah looks away for a moment. 

 

Kira’s head is on Mika’s shoulder and she’s fast asleep, carried away by strong arms and a firm body to rest on. Mika smiles shyly at her and wiggles her fingers in goodbye. Sarah nods to her in return and glances at Mrs. S who is looking at her warily. _Be good to your brother._

 

Cosima closes the door and her eyes flicker back and forth between Sarah and Felix. “I’m going to look at our resident artist’s works.” 

 

She slides towards the far end of the loft, far away enough to respectfully give them the privacy that they need. Sarah’s eyes turn back to Felix. As soon as the metal screwdriver had clicked into place, Fe’s shoulders had slumped, a fact that Sarah’s inquisitive gaze did not miss. He turns to face Sarah with a sigh. 

 

“He was supposed to come.” He says, throwing the towel into the sink. His eyes are swimming with disappointment and it’s so unlike the usual Felix that Sarah feels her heart clench. 

 

“I dunno what happened, but you have to believe in him, Fe.”

 

And that makes Felix even angrier. 

 

“It’s stupid. _I’m_ so stupid, Sarah, he was never going to show, I could feel it!” Felix’s voice is rising with every word and he spins around to the sink again. “Boys! I hate them! This is why I never get hung up on anyone, ever. It’s not healthy, you know, waiting and,” he grabs the towel and wrenches the water out violently, “pining, and-” another splash as the towel falls into the sink, “hoping-”

 

Sarah’s so caught up in Felix’s rant that she almost didn’t register the knocking until Cosima’s already swung the door open. Almost.  But her mind’s trained to register even the tiniest commotion these days, because even those can mean danger. But she doesn’t feel the familiar dread… 

 

“Relax, Mrs. S, he’s fine,” Sarah rolls her eyes, “We’re just-”

 

She stops as soon as she gets an eye of who stands behind that door and falls quiet. 

 

“What now? Who-”

 

Felix doesn’t get to finish his sentence as he swivels around and pales significantly. The three of them stare until the silence gets awkward.

 

“Oh, uh. Hi Tony.” It’s Cosima who recovers first.

 

“Hey.” He says quietly, looking directly past her at Felix. His hands are shoved deep in his pockets, beard longer than the last time they had all seen him, and though his clothing is travel worn, there’s a healthy tint to his cheeks, warming up his eyes so that he looks friendlier than usual. “Sorry I’m late.”

 

“No, no. Don’t be sorry, we’re glad you came. There’s still some food in the fridge, we could warm that up for you if you’re hungry, but everyone left already…” Cosima says, “Come in?”

 

Tony opens his mouth to reply, but Felix is already swinging his scarf around his neck in a heartbeat. “Nope. We’re going out.”

 

The clack that Tony’s mouth closes with would’ve been comedic if it were not followed by a nervous gulp and Felix’s burning eyes. “Uh, yeah, yeah. Sure.”

 

Sarah rolls her eyes. As if he had a choice. But as Felix storms past her, she grabs his elbow for a moment, holding him back. 

 

“Fe.” Sarah warns quietly, turning to catch his eyes and make sure that he’s okay. She doesn’t want him regretting anything in the morning, especially when it’s obvious that the man still standing in the doorway means a lot more than he’s letting on. When Felix finally angles his head back and looks down at her, his eyes soften.

 

“I’m fine, Sarah.” Felix says, and seeing that his previous mood was not altogether that convincing, he turns his entire body to face her, and splays his hands in front of himself. “Promise.”

 

Sarah’s gaze flickers over his face before she releases his elbow hesitantly. “Okay then. Be safe.”

 

“Yeah.” Felix tosses over his shoulder, famous careless attitude already starting to kick back in. “Let’s go have us some Screaming Orgasms shall we?”

 

Tony beams and shoots him a wide smile. “Hell yeah.” As he follows Felix down the hall, Sarah leans in the doorway and shakes her head. Tony really didn’t know what he just got himself into. She shuts the door with a sigh.

 

“They’re going to be okay.”

 

Cosima’s voice is a lot closer than she expected and she startles a bit. 

 

“Yeah, it’s just… y’know,” she gestures vaguely and wrinkles her nose, turning to face Cosima. And wow, yeah she’s _close._ Like a foot away and Sarah’s is acutely aware of the way her eyeliner looks fiercer in the low light.

 

“You’re worried. That’s cute.” Cosima smiles and the little dimples on her cheeks are really _really_ distracting. It’s funny because she doesn’t remember them ever being this distracting in the mirror. 

 

Sarah huffs and nudges closer, helplessly draw towards her like a moth to a flame. “It’s not good to tease me.” She grunts, voice lacking the usual menace. 

 

“Yeah?” And Cosima’s _stupid_ grin is still on full fledge and doing weird things to Sarah’s heart. They’re close enough to touch and Cosima reaches out a hand to brush away a curl that threatens to fall into Sarah’s eye. Her eyes flutter closed at the touch.

 

Sarah’s entire body feels heavy, slow, warm, and she’s swaying on her feet.

 

“Woah there.” Cosima laughs, closing the distance between them to wrap her other arm around Sarah’s waist. The chaos of the clone world has abated for the past few weeks and she’s finally let herself catch up on the exhaustion that running around fighting off potential threats engrained in her system. Tonight is no different. The clock says that it’s barely ten thirty, but her eyelids are already drooping. There’s no danger, no adrenaline to keep her awake, and there’s nothing she wants to do more than sleep. Well… 

 

Cosima grabs her hand and laces their fingers together, and Sarah’s heart starts beating faster. “Come cuddle with me.” Cosima whispers to her ear, tugging her along towards the sofa… Oh, sharp left, not the sofa… the bed. 

 

“Cos…”

 

“Work with me, Sarah.” Cosima grumbles as Sarah uncharacteristically stumbles on a step, leaning into Cosima even harder. Her head drops onto Cosima’s shoulder and the soft lull of Cosima’s voice as she explains to her how she’s “lowkey just a big softie,” whatever that means, just makes her head fuzzier.

 

They walk for a bit and Sarah’s beginning to think that this is nice. She feels safe in Cosima’s arms and comfortable. Just as she’s beginning to doze off, she’s suddenly being turned and a sharp push on the center of her chest sends her tumbling backwards onto soft cushions and silky sheets. The impact jars her out of her sleep induced stupor, if only momentarily, and she blinks blearily up at her clone.

 

“Ouch.” Sarah grunts grumpily, glaring with what she thinks should be a threatening look. But Cosima doesn’t spare her a second glance. 

 

“Don’t be a baby, Manning.” And then she’s stripping. _Stripping._ And oh _fuck_ , if that’s not enough to wake her then she doesn’t know what else will. 

 

“C-Cos, just what’re you doing?”

 

Cosima just looks at her like she’s being dumb, a look that’s definitely not appreciated. “Just before your sleep coma, you agreed to cuddle with me, remember?”

 

Sarah definitely does not and thinks she would remember agreeing to something like that. But obviously, she’s not going to say a word against it. With every garment that’s shed and every inch of smooth skin that’s revealed, it’s getting harder and harder for her to talk anyways.

 

Cosima decides to turn then and catches her staring. “Well? Are you just going to sleep in your jeans?”

 

And Sarah snaps her gaze away, fingers immediately fumbling for the button on her pants, though she could swear that the action brings a light blush to Cosima’s face. 

 

It’s hard. Her fingers are weak due to exhaustion, mind groggy and unfocused, and why would they make buttons so difficult to undo?

 

Cosima snorts, amusement plain in every feature. “Want some help?” 

 

She stretches out a hand only to have it impatiently batted away.

 

“I can bloody well undo my own pants, thank you.” Sarah practically growls. Apparently exhaustion did very little to help her mood either. Cosima collapses on the bed besides her, curled up in a ball, and watches her struggle with coy amusement. 

 

The jeans come off after some difficulty and then her jacket and shirt, leaving her in just underpants and a black bra. She saunters over to fetch a black sleep shirt that she’d purposefully left at Felix’s for sleepovers like these.

 

“Want a shirt?” Sarah says over her shoulder. 

 

“Nah, I’m good.”

 

She’s lost count of the number of times they’ve shared a bed and by now, it’s not even awkward when she slides in and immediately seeks out Cosima’s warmth, head tucking underneath Cosima’s chin, body pressing against hers, legs tangling together, and fingers greedily tracing down the skin of Cosima’s abdomen left uncovered by her sports bra and black spandex shorts.  

 

Cosima’s whole body jerks when she brushes down a particularly sensitive patch of skin. 

 

“Sarah,” she sighs breathily, gently reaching out to shift her hands. “You know I’m ticklish.”

 

Sarah hums, too comfortable to offer up an excuse in Cosima’s warmth. She shifts her head so that she’s nosing Cosima’s neck and revels in the small squeak and jolt that follows. 

 

“Be good, Sar, or else I’ll kick you out.” Cosima warns, and Sarah’s arms wrap tighter around her torso. For a minute they’re both quiet, and it seems like Cosima’s threat might have worked, but then Sarah speaks up again.

 

“Explain one of your sciencey things to me again.”

 

“My what?”

 

“You know like cell respiration or some of that shite, I dunno.”

 

Cosima suddenly sits up, hand coming to press against Sarah’s forehead and she tenses before—

 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

 

Sarah groans and rolls away, batting away the intruding hand and Cosima bursts out laughing.

 

“What?” Cosima turns to face her, propping herself up on an elbow. “You can’t be serious? You hate it when I ramble.” 

 

“No,” Sarah says incredulously. “Whoever told you that? I just… can’t understand anything.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Cosima grins. “Then why do you want to hear about my work? You never sit still enough for me to explain anyways.”

 

“Whatever. It’s better than asking you for a bedtime story. You and I both know that you don’t fancy those.”

 

“Hmm.” Cosima murmurs, wrinkling her nose. “Too cliche. And a bit childish, don’t you think?”

 

Sarah raises an eyebrow and looks at her. “You’re the most childish of us all, Cos. Quit actin’ like you’re all mature and above bedtime stories.”

 

It’s Cosima’s turn to roll around and raise an eyebrow. “I’m very mature.” She draws Sarah in closer and rests her cheek against her head. “No one likes to hire a childish scientist.” When she turns, her lips brush against the fine hairs along Sarah’s hairline and Sarah heaves a little sigh. 

 

The food, wine, warmth in the room. It’s all making her unusually pliant under Cosima’s touch. The steady circles that Cos is tracing on her arm work out the tension from her body and Sarah lets herself relax. She knows that Cosima is talking about her lab partners, but she can’t help when the words slip out. “I don’t like you cause you’re mature.”

 

Cosima’s hand stills for a split second too long and Sarah can feel the shift after her brief stutter. Then, the hand falls away altogether and Cosima is turning their bodies. Sarah swallows nervously. A leg is thrown over her hip and then Cosima is straddling her.

 

“Oh yeah?” She looks up and Cosima is smiling. “And what do you like me for, Ms. Broody?”

 

Sarah’s eyes narrow as Cosima takes offer her glasses with deliberate slowness, bites her lip, and cups her face with one hand, leaning closer for dramatic effect. Ms. Broody? She opens her mouth to reply with a sarcastic comment, but somehow, in this instance she thinks that it would make her look too shallow. Yet the look that Cosima gives her is intense, and she can’t bring herself to lie to those pretty brown eyes so she turns her head away. But it’s a foreseen move because Cosima drops her forearm on the other side of her head, pressing their bodies together and forcing Sarah to look up at her. 

 

“Hmm, Sarah?” Cosima dips her head and nudges at her neck until Sarah tilts her chin upwards. She presses a light kiss just on the sensitive skin under her jaw and sucks. Sarah gasps and she’s too late on stopping her body from arching to the touch, breathing picking up at a rapid pace. Cosima ignores her and hums as she continues pressing kisses down the column of her throat. 

 

It shouldn’t have been a big deal. They’ve kissed each other on the cheek, the hand, foreheads, plenty of times. But something in the way that Cosima is kissing her now suggests something more. There’s intent behind each of her movements and her marks are precise, carefully chosen as if she knows the perfect combination to ruin Sarah entirely. 

 

“Cosima.” Sarah warns, and it comes out as more of a growl than she would have liked. One of Sarah’s hands fly up to rest on Cosima’s hip, squeezing not so gently, and the other hand twists in the bedsheets. “What-”

 

“Tell me why you like me, Sarah.” Cosima mumbles against her skin, and the power behind the demand has Sarah’s stomach coiling with heat. She unconsciously rolls her hips upwards and Cosima gives a small groan. The sound breaks through her hazy mind for a moment but it was enough to allow her to come to her senses. 

 

With one powerful push, she flips them over and Cosima tumbles onto the soft bedsheets with a yelp. Sarah doesn’t give her time to adjust before pinning her down with her hips. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sarah hushes, eyes narrowed. Their faces are inches away. Cosima is looking at her with wandering, glassy eyes and it takes Sarah a moment before she realizes that the hungry gaze is courtesy of her display of strength. One hand reaches for her, brushing a curly strand out of her eyes and Sarah watches Cosima watch her. 

 

The lights flicker overhead. Felix’s loft has never offered great facilities, but there has never been a place more like home. The orangey yellow glow bathes Cosima’s face in streaks of red and brown, and Sarah stares at her helplessly; it’s not like she could bring herself to look away. Cosima’s always captivated her like no other. Her thumb traces the gentle curve of Cosima’s jaw line as the clone opens and then closes her mouth, and eventually, out of the blue, Cosima starts speaking.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Sarah blinks. Did she just imagine that? 

 

“W-what?” She says dumbly, pushing herself up from where her elbows were beginning to slip on the sheets.

 

Cosima blushes. “Sorry… I-”

 

But Sarah doesn’t give her a chance to finish because she’s already surging forwards. Cosima’s hands twist in her hair as their lips finally touch. And for a moment, it’s calm. Peaceful, sweet, _nice_ and Sarah enjoys the gentleness of it all, but then Cosima opens her mouth. Her tongue flicks out as she draws Sarah’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucks. And Sarah’s mind goes blank the same time that her body sets on fire. She releases a long groan and presses their bodies more tightly together, angling her head so that she can lick deeper into Cosima’s mouth.

 

It’s raw and it’s hot. Cosima is gasping and writhing underneath her in less than twenty seconds and Sarah can feel every inch of it. Fire. Is all she can think. Fire is all she can feel. Fire, fire, fire. Everywhere that Cosima touches, she burns, and the way that they mold into one another fuels her need to consume. They break apart for air.

 

Sarah’s eyes are still fixed on Cosima’s lips before she tears them up to meet her eyes and their so dark. So deliciously dark. Cosima’s panting, mouth open and chest heaving and her lips are swollen in a way that makes Sarah proud. But there’s something in her gaze thats undeniably vulnerable, a kind of teary quality that has Sarah softening her body, shifting to support more weight on her own, and dropping her forehead gently down against Cosima’s. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Cosima’s throat bobs as she swallows. “Fine.” Her voice cracks.

 

Sarah closes her eyes and traces her lips down Cosima’s cheek. She loves the warm flush to Cosima’s skin. It makes her look happy, healthy, all of the things that Sarah would like to see more of. 

 

“Cuddle with me.” Cosima mumbles, wrapping a hand around Sarah’s elbow and pulling slightly. Her voice is soft and light, washing comfortably through Sarah’s sleepy mind. She shifts and falls onto the bed besides Cosima, one arm circling around her waist. 

 

Surrounded by the thick bedsheets and Cosima’s warmth, she feels content and her eyes slowly begin to droop. Cosima twists to face her, shifting downwards to tuck her head under Sarah’s chin and press their bodies together. Sarah’s drifting off when Cosima speaks up again, voice no louder than a whisper. 

 

“I forgot to tell you…”

 

“Hm…?” Sarah raises her head a bit and forces her eyes to stay open.

 

Cosima grins cheekily at her. “I really like you too.”

 

Sarah groans and squeezes her eyes shut, burying her face deeper into the pillow and Cosima’s long dreads. 

 

“Bugger off.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some comments :)


End file.
